You bring out the Devil in me
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: For a certain white-winged Angel, Halloween is the only time he can go out and not have to worry about a disguise. Much to his dismay, it's the same time a certain black-winged Devil does the same thing. PWP


Title: You bring out the devil in me

Author: Donna DeKaren

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Relationship status: First time

Fandom: Star Trek Reboot

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Strong sexual content and swearing.

Genre: PWP

Trope: Halloween, Angels

Summary: Halloween is a time where everyone dresses in costume and not be themselves. For a certain white-winged Angel, it's the only time he can go out and not have to worry about a disguise. Much to his dismay, it's the same time a certain black-winged Devil likes to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own ST, it's characters or make any profit. This is a work of fiction.

Words: 1915

Author's Notes: I've been dying for wing!fic and Halloween!fic so I combined the two. Spock's outfit was inspired by pic 1 and pic 2. Sadly, I couldn't find anything that fit my vision of Kirk's outfit. If I had the talent to draw, I would so fill up DA with K/S smut related work. So maybe me not being able to draw is a good thing? This story is in no way religious.

url pic 1 - .com/group/Dollfie_Land/photos/20456132

url pic 2 - .com/group/Dollfie_Land/photos/20456120

* * *

Spock didn't like Halloween parties but he had to admit, he did look forward to them. It was the only time he could show his true self without worry of repercussions. Sadly someone that he despised also reveled in the freedom Halloween presented. For eons, they've been fighting to be God's (Christopher Pike) favorite son. Pike like them both, each for their own merits.

Eight o'clock was approaching, the time the Halloween party was scheduled to start. It was taking place at some rich person's mansion. Nyota hadn't arrived yet so he took the opportunity to look in the mirror once more. He ran his hand over his black coat and turned around to look at the white wings protruding from his back. If anyone asked about them, he could just say that he got his wings custom made. Which of course was a lie. His wings were very much a part of him. He was an angel after all. The only problem he expected to run into was explaining the golden ring halo above his head.

The party was in full swing when Spock walked in with his date Nyota. She was wearing a short black dress, black cat ears and a black tail. Her nose was pained and she had whiskers painted on her cheeks.

"I'm going to go say hi to some of the girls. Are you going to be okay here?" She asked. Spock shook his head looking around.

"Nyota, the purpose for such an event is to socialize. Therefore I would not deprive you from doing so." He answered. She sighed. Spock never gave simple or one worded answers. She smiled and disappeared into the crowd without looking back. Spock made his way to the tables and poured what he hoped was not a spiked drink.

"You look sexy as sin." The voice whispered into his ear. Spock stiffened and griped the cup tightly in his hand. There was only one man with a voice like that. A voice, that Spock hated to admit, made him think of the most impure things and that voice belonged to the devil, the devil known as Jim Kirk. Spock turned around and appraised his nemesis. He stood there shirtless and smug in his way too tight black leather pants, black boots, red devil horns, red tail and pitch fork. One thing stood out, one thing always stood out and that was his black wings. Spock always wanted to touch them just to see how they felt. He swallowed, realizing that he was staring.

"You costume is...typical." Spock replied unenthusiastically. Kirk grinned baring his fangs.

"It's the only time I can really let it all out and be myself. You know how it is." Kirk said and winked. Nyota came up, Christine and Janice in tow. They all stopped as they took in both men's costumes.

"You guys really have to tell me where you get your wings made. They look so darn real." Nyota said as she looked at them both.

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you." Kirk said to Nyota and she scoffed. Spock briefly wondered if he were serious. He was the devil after all so Spock wouldn't put it pass him. Kirk was about to say something when a skimpy clad woman in a nurse costume yanked his tail. She smiled and motioned him to the dance floor and he quickly followed.

"That guy is so full of himself." Nyota commented as she watched the two disappear.

"Indeed." Spock replied, also looking in the direction in which the couple disappeared. Janice pulled at Nyota's arm, wanting to mingle a bit more. Nyota waved at Spock and left him once again.

Spock decided to mingle as well, striking up conversations with those he worked with. Occasionally in mid sentence, he would stop, look over his shoulder as if searching for something, and then start back up again. Kirk was watching him from somewhere. He could always feel Kirks eyes on him. Spock politely said goodbye to his friends and went to a secluded spot outside in the gardens to get some air. He wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps behind him moments later.

Kirk froze as he took in the sight of Spock. He was breath-taking in the moonlight. The moonlight shined on his hair and give his wings a silvery glow. Spock was so damned tempting. It was not right for someone who is supposed to be your rival to look that damned good. Kirk was stirred from his thoughts when Spock spoke.

"You were watching me." He said, not turning his head to face Kirk. Kirk moved flushed behind him to the point where Spock could feel the heat of his body.

"I'm always watching you." He whispered. Before he could respond, he felt hands tracing his wings. An angel's wings were super sensitive and generally didn't like to be touched. Spock shuddered under Kirk's hands but didn't protest or move.

Kirk continued his touches, his caresses as he spoke into Spocks pointed ear. "You're so beautiful Spock. So ethereal, so pristine, so controlled. " Kirk's hands shimmed down and rested on Spocks hips. His voice became a growl in his ear. "You have no idea how dirty I want to make you." A hand slivered to Spocks groin and Kirk could feel Spock getting hard to his touch. With his free hand, he ran it through Spocks hair, gripping and canting Spocks head to the side. Kirk let out a low moan and sank his fangs into Spocks neck. Spock arched into Kirks touch and closed his eyes as he bit, licked and soothed the spot on his neck. He could feel Kirk's hard on pressing against his back. Halloween was to be a night where you were someone else and not quite yourself. Tonight, Spock didn't want to be Kirk's rival. He wanted to be something else. With that, he turned around to face him. Kirk hissed when Spock's crotch came into contact with his own.

This Angel was going to be his undoing, Kirk knew this. He could never concentrate when Spock was near. The pranks, all the sex and mischief would always get derailed once he caught a glimpse of him. He should hate Spock, Pike liked him more. He only wanted Spock as a sexual conquest in the beginning until something changed. He realized what it was when he willingly let Spock tilt back his head and felt his hot tongue slide into his mouth. This wasn't just lust, this was so much more Kirk realized, grabbing fist full of Spocks robes to draw him in impossibly closer. Spock devoured Kirk's mouth in a hungry kiss. When they broke, Kirk gasped for air as he stared into Spocks dark eyes.

For once, he was lost for words. No grin, no witty come back, nothing as he stood there with his hands still bunched with Spocks clothes. He expected to control Spock, to manhandle him, not the other way around. So he was completely surprised when Spock unbuttoned his leather pants and slid them to his thighs as he descended to his knees. Kirk was shaking. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Spock, his angel, his sweet little angel on his knees staring back at him with wanton eyes inches from his erect cock. Angels didn't have sex. He knew he couldn't tempt Spock. Tempting Spock was as bad as tempting Uhura which got nowhere fast. Spock would usually dismiss him with an icy stare, brief words and walk away as if Kirk was unworthy to be in his presence.

So when Spock leaned in and licked his cock from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head, Kirk didn't dare close his eyes despite how good it felt. He wanted to remember every single thing about this moment. Spock continued to lick his cock, slicking it with saliva. Spock withdrew his lips from the head with a pop. There was a trail of spit connecting the head of Kirk's cock to Spocks bottom lip. Spock looked up and Kirk could feel his knees getting weak.

"So fucking naughty." He growled as Spock wrapped a hand around the base of Kirk's cock and started to stroke his length. Then he wrapped his lips back around the tip and continued to suck. This time, Kirk threw his head back and closed as eyes as he enjoyed the sensations. He gritted his teeth, showing his fangs once more and dug his nails into Spocks clothed shoulders. It was taking every bit of control he had not to plunge into the depths of Spocks mouth and fuck his face uncontrollably. Spock, as if reading his thoughts, hummed around Kirk's dick and took him deep throat. Kirk completely forgot that angels could pick up on another person's thoughts and moaned loudly when Spock took him deeper. Spock removed his hand from stroking and Kirk took that as a sign to begin his thrusts. He started out slow and unsure. Spock adjusted his position, putting his hands on Kirks hips, trying to push him deeper. Kirk looked down, his breathing labored as he saw Spock looking up at him.

That's when he lost it. He grabbed Spock's halo which burned his hands to the touch and threw it to the ground. He extended his wings and intertwined them with Spocks and both men shuddered at the contact. Kirk placed his hands on each side of Spocks head and began fucking his mouth rapidly. Spock held on as the head of Kirks cock slammed into the back of his throat. "I've always wanted you Spock. God, you're so fucking perfect." He whispered, looking down at Spock, not faltering in his movements. Spock hummed around his cock in reply bringing Kirk closer to the edge. "I want to fuck you so bad Spock!" Spock squeezed Kirk's ass and pressed his fingers against his hole. When one slipped in, Kirk cried out Spock's name, jerking as he spilled into Spock's mouth. He could feel Spock's muscles contract as he swallowed.

Kirk pulled out of Spock's mouth and started to pull his pants up. He watched as Spock stood up, his eyes still locked on Kirks, not wiping his lips. Spock was so fucking sexy that he couldn't help it when he grabbed him and pulled him in for a possessive kiss. Spock was still rock hard and Kirk could feel it against his softening cock. He reached down and Spock stopped his hand. Kirk withdrew and looked at him questioningly.

"Spock, what are you doing? This is not over. I haven't fucked you yet. Let me satisfy you. Let me please you." Kirk pleaded. Spock gently moved away from Kirk and bent over to pick up his discarded halo. After he straightened it on top of his head, he turned to Kirk.

"Maybe next year." He said and started to walk back to the mansion.

"Next year! I can't wait a whole year!" He shouted. Spock stopped and turned his head to the side.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, it'll be sooner." Spock's head turned back and he continued his walk back to the party. Kirk clenched his hands into fists and summoned his pitchfork. He threw it like a spear and pierced the door frame that Spock was about to enter. Spock looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating." He said and went inside.

End


End file.
